Doki Doki Literature Club Erotic Short Story
by rpgislife
Summary: Kyan has been asked to join the literature club by his best friend, Sayori, and though he was against it at first, he changes his mind immediately when he sees all of the hot girls that are in the club, the slender tall dark haired Yuri, the short pink haired Natsuki, and of course, Monika, who was probably the one that stood out the most among them. He wanted to be with them all.
1. Chapter 1 A Day With Yuri

CHAPTER ONE

A DAY WITH YURI

Kyan had been at the literature club for a couple days now and was already enacting his plan to fuck all of the girls at the literature club, his first one would be Yuri, he could tell that she was already into him when they first met, so she would be an easy target.

He agreed to have her come over and help with the decorations for the festival that would be coming up and after having an emotional discussion with Sayori, which almost left him with second thoughts, until he saw Yuri outside his house, the way that she was dressed almost drove him wild, but he kept his cool.

You have to ease her into it, he thought.

"Um, hey, Yuri." he said.

"Hey, Kyan, I've been waiting for you." she said back.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes, what were you doing over at Sayori's house?" she asked, curiously.

"We were just talking, that's all."

"Oh, okay, so...um...should we go inside?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish." he said.

She had a few things with her that she set aside when we got inside.

"Did you get the things that I asked you to buy?" she asked.

"Of course, hope I got them all right." he thought.

He also made sure to buy some condoms, as well, for when he gets lucky, but he didn't tell her that, for obvious reasons.

"So, where should we make the decorations?" she asked.

"My bedroom." he said.

When he said this, she said, nervously, "Y-Y-Your b-b-bedroom?"

"Yeah...Would you like to do it somewhere else?" he asked.

"Oh, no! Your bedroom sounds fine!" she said, defensively.

Good, he thought, it's all coming together.

So, they both moved their stuff to his room and he couldn't help, but notice how her ass looked in the yoga pants she was wearing, he made sure to walk behind her so that he could get a good look, and the way her boobs bounced in her sweater when she walked also drove him crazy.

He made sure to clean his room, as well, so as to look halfway decent.

She went on about how she wanted to create a great atmosphere for the guests at the festival and all the ways that they could achieve that goal and all he could think about is how her clothes would look on his floor and how she would look under him.

She even brought out some candles and something that brought a sweet smell to the air, the smell of an aroma that brings out people's emotions and heart beats and he knew exactly how he could use this to his advantage.

She caught him staring at her a bunch of times and she turned red every single time, like she knew what he was doing, but she never said anything.

They started to get to work and she used her little pocket knife to help out with her work, the knife was strangely beautiful.

He asked about the knife and she went on about how she was really interested in knives and how pretty they were.

"Can I hold it?" he asked.

She nodded and he took a hold of the knife, turning it in his hand, feeling how heavy it is, and just out of curiosity, he felt the tip with his index finger, he didn't know why he did it, but he knew that he shouldn't have since he pricked his finger.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?!" she exclaimed.

"It's nothing, it's just a prick, this thing's pretty sharp." he said back.

"I should've told you that it's one of those that's sharp enough to cut people's skin like paper!" she exclaimed.

She took his finger and examined it for like a second and then, she put it in her mouth, which took him by surprise, but also intrigued him, she was already going where he wanted her to go, except she was sucking on the wrong thing.

He felt her tongue swirl around his finger and lightly touch his wound, he felt her hand on his leg and it slipped up accidentally and touched his dick, her eyes opened wide when this happened, but he reassured her by caressing her face and shushing her, she continued and then, he pulled his finger out of her mouth, looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss, she did not pull away, she accepted it.

She pulled her hand away from his pants and started caressing his face, as well, her eyes closed and after a minute, they stopped and she said,

"I w-w-was not expecting that."

"Well, I can't help it, Yuri, you are so beautiful." he said, in return.

She turned really red when he said this and then, she said,

"D-Do you really think so?"

"Of course, I do, you have really pretty hair, beautiful eyes, and a really nice body." he answered.

"Y-You like my b-b-body?"

"Who wouldn't?" he asked.

She was a little nervous, he could tell.

"W-Would you like to see it?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

She then started to take off her shirt, he saw her belly button, and it kept going, until her big gorgeous tits popped out, they were hidden by her pink bra, though, but this way, he could definitely tell how big they were.

She took off her shirt all the way and then, he took notice of something, two somethings, her wrists looked strange to him, but he did not address it so as to not kill the mood.

She went to her yoga pants next, but he stopped her and said,

"Allow me."

She took her hands away and he started pulling her pants off, slowly, he got a good look at her pink panties and the more he pulled down, the more of a good look he got, until he got to see her beautiful legs that had always shown when she wore her school uniform.

He kept going, until her pants were completely off, he gazed down at her half naked beauty and she looked extremely nervous.

"Relax, Yuri, this is gonna feel good." he had said.

He ran his hands from her ankles to her thighs, slowly and gently, making her moan a little bit, her legs were very soft.

He then ran his hand on her panties, and even thought to caress her pussy a little bit, which made her moan a little louder, even through the panties, he was getting a reaction out of her, this made him smile.

He then started to kiss that very part of her panties, which made her moan a little louder than before, he ran his tongue along it, as well, which also made her moan.

"Feel good?"

"Yes," she moaned, "Don't stop."

To this, he put both of his hands on her panties and started to pull them down slowly, he got a good look at her pussy, which looked really nice, it was a little hairy, but that didn't matter to him, he kept pulling until they were completely off.

He ran his hands back up from her ankles to her thighs once again, and then, he started caressing her pussy again, Yuri was really enjoying this, he could tell.

He then licked his fingers, to get a nice taste of her pussy, before he slowly inserted his finger inside her, she moaned at this and grabbed at his bedsheets.

He wiggled his finger around to get a good reaction out of her and she didn't disappoint, after a few minutes of doing this, he then slipped two fingers inside her, which once again, made her moan, a bit louder than before, he was enjoying her reactions and made sure to make it feel really good for her.

She was getting extremely wet from all of this, but he was not ready to fuck her just yet, instead, he decided to play with her some more by taking both of her legs into his arms, and licking her pussy.

She moaned a lot louder this time and he was enjoying looking up at her reactions, her mouth wide open from moaning so loud, her eyes half closed, looking down at him.

He ran his hands up her body and started squeezing her tits through her bra, to this, she grabbed his hands to make sure that he would not let go and continued to enjoy the pleasure she was receiving.

Hearing all of this and looking at her made him a lot harder, and that didn't even compare to when she leaned up to unclip her bra and release her tits, which looked way better than he expected.

He did this for a few minutes before he decided to lean up and say,

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"I am, thank you." she said.

"But I might need a little bit of your help." he said.

"And what would you need my help with?" she asked.

"Oh, it's simple, I just went down on you, now I figure it would return the favor if you did the same to me." he said.

She gasped at this, and said,

"I don't think I would know how to do that." she said.

"Remember when you sucked on my finger?" he asked.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"I want you to do the same thing that you did to my finger, to my cock." he returned.

"Oh, okay." she said.

She then leaned over to unbutton and unzip his pants, and pull them down as slowly as she could, she was doing the same thing that he was doing, clever.

She pulled them down until they were completely off and then, she gazed at his boxers and something long and hard stretching them out a bit, she kinda got a bit nervous again, but she kept her cool and pulled down his boxers next, it was then that his erection almost hit her in the face.

"Apologies, he just wanted to say hi." he said.

I can't believe I fucking said that, he thought.

But she giggled at this and continued, she took her hand and grabbed it, slowly running her hand up and down, again, she was copying his movements, and he loved it.

She then opened her mouth, looking up at him, and took his entire cock into her mouth, or at least as much as she could fit in there, it felt really good, and she started to lick all around, just as she did with his finger, only this time, it felt so much better.

"You're doing a good job, keep going." he said.

She did as he said and continued to suck on his cock, her mouth felt really nice around his cock and her tongue just made it a lot better, he caressed her face as she continued to please him.

She had done this for a few minutes, until he pulled her up, started kissing her again, and laid her back down upon the bed, he was about to insert himself inside her, before he said,

"Oops! I almost forgot!"

He then reached into his drawer and pulled out one of his condoms.

"You already have condoms?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, you can't be too careful." he said, in return.

She was silent for a moment and he was hoping to God that she wasn't gonna try to leave after that, but then, she looked up and said,

"Yeah, it's always good to be safe."

He then unwrapped the condom, slipped it on, and then, He looked deep into her eyes as he entered her, there was something keeping him from going in a little farther, but he pushed through, because he knew what it was, and it was confirmed by Yuri crying out in pain a little bit, which made her grip at the sheets a little harder.

He looked down to see a little bit of blood trickling out of her pussy.

"Sorry, but I promise you, now it'll feel great." he said.

He then started thrusting inside her, which made her moan, she looked so sexy laying under him and taking it, it just made him a little harder.

"You're right," she moaned, "It feels really good now. Please don't stop."

He continued to plunge himself inside her again and again, she felt so nice and warm and wet and he almost didn't want this feeling to end.

Yuri stopped gripping the sheets and instead decided to grab onto him instead, which he welcomed, obviously.

He stopped to pull off his shirt and then, continued to fuck her, her boobs also bounced as he pounded her, and he couldn't help, but grab them and suck on them, which made Yuri bite her lip.

As he fucked her, he noticed the scars on her wrists, he remembered her saying that she loved knives, he wondered if that's what she was referring to, but once again, he didn't mention it.

She looked up at him and then, she leaned up to kiss him as he continued to plunge herself inside her, and then, she said,

"I want to ride you."

I was surprised that she was being this upfront about it, but I guess she started getting a little braver during her pleasure, so I did as she asked, I laid down, and she straddled me, she took my cock and guided it into her wet pussy, she looked down upon me as she rode me, her tits bounced even more during this.

He grabbed her hips and helped her out a bit by plunging himself inside her again and again as she rode him, she really enjoyed this, from all the moans that she was releasing, and to add even more, he took his thumb and started rubbing her clitoris as she rode him and she really enjoyed that.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he said.

"Not yet, not yet!" she demanded.

He liked how assertive she was getting and he obeyed and tried to hold out a little bit longer, but it wasn't long before she was crying out,

"I'm cumming!"

He then pounded her a little harder to that and her face scrunched up as she was getting on the verge of orgasming and he was the exact same way, and then, they both came at the exact same time, she shook as she screamed out and came all over his cock.

She was breathing heavily and smiling at this and then, she fell down on him and he held her there, she said,

"Kyan?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Was that an orgasm?"

"Yes, it was."

"It felt great."

"Mine did, too."

"Thank you for this."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"I think I wanna do this again."

"I think I want to, too."

She then got up and kissed him, and he caressed her face as she did, she then realized something, "Oh shit! We're not even close to being done!"

He realized that, as well, and he quickly pulled his condom off and threw it in the trash, and they both got their clothes back on, he liked seeing her struggle to put her sweater back on over her big tits.

They both continued making the decorations, he kept taking all of the creative advice from Yuri, who seemed a lot more comfortable now with being in there with him, he was glad that he could help with that.

Wasn't exactly his intent, but he didn't complain, either.

"These'll look perfect!" she said.

"That, they will." he said.

"Thank you for all your help and thanks again for the...You know." she said.

"It was my pleasure, come back and see me sometime."

"I do think I will." she said.

Author's Notes:

Before anyone says anything, I did check the ages for all of the Doki Doki characters, and they are all 18 years old, so this is fine.


	2. Chapter 2 A Taste of Natsuki

CHAPTER TWO

A TASTE OF NATSUKI

The very next day, Kyan got ready to help Natsuki, he of course, made sure to clear any evidence of him and Yuri's session, by washing his bedsheets of Yuri's scent, and her blood as best he could, and taking out the trash so she wouldn't see the used condom.

And since they would be working in the kitchen, he made sure to put a condom in his pocket, so that he wouldn't have to go so far.

Yuri was a pretty easy lay because she was already very into him, Natsuki, however, he figured would be more difficult, since he didn't really know how she felt about him.

She seemed to like him, and dislike him at the same time, this would be his greatest challenge yet.

After he was done cleaning and putting his newly washed bedsheets on the bed, he heard his doorbell ring, and knew exactly who it was.

He went to the door, opened it, and then, looked down a few feet to find Natsuki, he had forgotten how short she was.

She wore a white tshirt that showed off her bra straps, which were black, a pink skirt, pink shoes, and white knee socks.

He already liked what he saw.

"Alright, we gonna do this or what?" she asked, impatiently.

"Yes, of course, come on in." he said.

She walked in with her cooking supplies and he liked watching her skirt flop as she walked, he was hoping to get a good glance at what was underneath, but he never got to.

"You got all the stuff I asked you to get, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." he answered.

Talk about deja vu, he thought.

"Good, then we can get started, but first, I have to ask."

"What's that?"

"What do you think of Yuri?" she asked.

This question came out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"She's quite intense."

Damn right, he thought.

"Uh huh, and you know she thinks a lot about you, right?" she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean, it's kinda obvious, she glances at you every chance she gets and when you look her way, she makes sure to dart away before you get a chance to notice it, her boobs got bigger since she met you, so she's clearly stuffing her shirt, and when you agreed to help her out, she was so overjoyed to hear it. In fact, I talked to her after you guys got done decorating and she told me some things." she finished.

Oh fuck, he thought.

"She told me that she had the time of her life decorating with you, which can only mean that something happened to make her day with you so enjoyable." she said.

Don't say it.

"Then again, I might just be reading too much into it, am I?" she asked.

"You are, she and I just decorated and we talked about knives, scents, atmosphere, she might've just enjoyed it because of us getting so close."

She looked him in the eyes for a few moments, but then said,

"Yeah, that must be it."

Phew!

"Alright, without further ado, let's get started." she said.

He decided then to place her extremely heavy bag on top of the counter and they both went through it, getting out everything they needed.

"Jesus, what did you bring, a whole kitchen?" he asked.

"Nope, only most of it." she retorted.

Smartass, he thought.

She then began showing him how to make cupcakes, and he followed along with everything she was saying, but he also could not help, but look her over as much as he possibly could.

"Hey, eyes on your work!" she exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

He did as she asked and continued.

It wasn't long before the entire kitchen was a mess with dirty bowls, spoons, empty plastic bags everywhere, and even stuff he would have to wash off of the counters, too.

Natsuki added food coloring to each little tray so that people would be able to pick their favorite cupcakes at the festival.

He tried to mix up the icing, but she told him that he was doing it wrong, so she was showing him how to do it right, then they started fighting over him trying to stick his finger in the icing to taste it, it ended up on Natsuki's face then.

"Gross!"

"Oops." he said.

"Oops is about right, how do you like it?" she asked.

But before she could even get the chance to stick it on his face, he grabs her arm and keeps her from doing so, forcing her to the ground, he was on top of her, laughing along with her.

"Knock it off!" she giggled.

"Apologize." he said.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I called you gross." she said, "I only say those things to get a reaction out of you, you know I don't mean it."

"I know." he said.

"You do the same thing to me, you really shouldn't tease girls like that." she said.

"Okay, then I guess I shouldn't do this, either." he said.

He then took her finger, put it in his mouth, licked the frosting off of it, and took it out, giving her a shit-eating grin.

She looked up at him, her face completely red, and said,

"You know, you really shouldn't do things like that to girls, unless you really like them."

"Alright, then how about this?" he asked.

He then leaned down and kissed her right on the lips, she didn't even fight or anything, that told him all he needed to know.

It stayed like this for quite a while, until the fire alarm started to go off and she pushed him off of her.

"Oh my God, did you really just leave a dirty tray in here?!" she exclaimed.

She then took the tray out of the oven and set it on the counter, the fire alarm then stopped, she then looked over at Kyan and said,

"Okay, now where were we?"

"I think we were doing this." he said as he started making out with her again, only this time, he picked her up and set her on the counter like she was completely weightless, he continued to kiss her and she said,

"W-Wait, we have to put the cupcakes in the oven!"

"They can wait." he said, sliding his hand up her skirt and grabbing her pussy.

"Y-Y-Yeah, you're right." she moaned.

He rubbed her pussy through her panties gently, listening to her sweet little moans as he did so, he then leaned over and kissed her neck, this, she really enjoyed.

"Your pussy is so small, I hope I'll be able to fit." he whispered into her ear.

"You better put on a damn condom if you want to fuck me!" she said.

"No worries, I got one right here." he said, without thinking.

She stared him down after he said that and the only thing he could do was stand there looking back before she asked, with a dirty look on her face,

"And WHY do you have a condom on you right now?"

Shit, he thought, probably should've waited until we got started.

"Um, for safety?"

"Kyan, if you were looking to fuck me when I came over, you could at least be honest with me about it, lying about that kind of stuff is very childish." she said.

"Alright, I was hoping to fuck you when you came over."

"That's better." she said.

Well, she's certainly not like Yuri, that's for certain, he thought, this'll still be fun, though.

She then took her shirt and bra off to show off her cute little tits, which he gladly leaned over and sucked on, she moaned slightly at this.

He then reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties, which were white with a little pink rose where her pussy would be, from the feel of it, she shaved.

"What? You've never felt a shaved pussy before?" she asked.

"It almost seems like you did it for me." he said, smiling.

"Pft! Don't be so full of yourself! I did it because it's hygienic, that's all!" she said, defensively.

He then, pulled down his pants and looked into her eyes as he entered her, only this time, he slid right in.

She was not a virgin.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed as he pushed inside her.

"Your pussy is so tight." he moaned.

"No, it's not! Your dick is just too big!" she exclaimed.

He laughed as he started thrusting into her and she held onto the counter, looking directly into his eyes.

"Be careful! My pussy is not a piece of meat that you can just beat!" she said, when he started pounding her too hard.

She talked more than Yuri, but he could tell that she was legitimately enjoying it, so he wasn't bothered.

He leaned down and kissed her again, and she grabbed at his face, holding him there as he thrusted himself inside her again and again.

"Turn me around." she said.

He obliged as she hopped off of the counter and turned around, he got a good look at her cute little ass and he couldn't help, but slap it.

"Hey! Watch it, buster!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!" he said.

He then got a good look at her back and noticed a few bruises, was that from her previous lover?

"Um, hello, are you gonna fuck me or what?" she asked.

"Oh, right!" he said.

He then entered her once again, and she grabbed onto the side of the counter and moaned.

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" she moaned.

He then leaned her back and caressed her tits as he fucked her, she enjoyed this a lot and even leaned back to kiss him as he did.

He then reached down and massaged her clitoris as he fucked her, and of course, she enjoyed this.

"I'm gonna cum!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not." he said.

"Make me cum and I'll swallow your load." she said.

This surprised him, Natsuki didn't strike him as a swallower, but he wasn't gonna turn down her offer, so he kept fucking her for about a minute, she was moaning extremely loudly, so glad he didn't live with anyone, otherwise, he'd be screwed.

She then exploded all over his cock, screaming really loudly and shaking all about, she then said,

"Wow, you made me cum harder than the last guy I fucked."

"I kinda figured you had someone before me."

"If you didn't, I'd take you for an idiot."

She then got down on her knees, pulled off his condom, and sucked on his cock, her tiny mouth felt really good around his cock and she even massaged his balls as she did.

"Yeah, I can tell you've done this before." he said.

She giggled into his cock and continued, her tongue swirled all around his cock and he almost couldn't hold it in much longer, and he let her know that he was gonna cum and she took it out of her mouth, stuck out her cute little tongue, looking right up at him, and started jerking him as hard as she could.

He then exploded all over the inside of her mouth, and all over her tongue, too.

She sucked what little cum was left on his cock and then, swallowed his load.

"That was delicious, now can we get back to finishing these cupcakes?" she asked.

"I guess we can."

She then gasped and exclaimed,

"Kyan!"

She was pointing at the window and there, he saw Sayori looking in on them, she ran away as soon as they took notice.

"Wait here." he said.

He got his clothes back on as quick as he could and rushed out the door.

"Sayori!" he called out.

She turned around and he could see that her eyes were red from crying.

"Sayori, listen, I'm sorry about-"

"You don't need to say it...I understand." she said, sobbing.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I never stood a chance, anyway, Natsuki is so much prettier than me."

"You are pretty, too."

"Don't lie to spare my feelings."

"I'm serious, you have really pretty blue eyes, pretty pink hair, and you have a beautiful personality." he said.

She started to smile a little bit after he said that, but he could tell that she was still hurting.

"Listen, Sayori, I know that you're hurting, but I promise you, that no matter what, we'll always be friends, and I will devote every day to making you feel better." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

She then hugged him, crying into his shoulder, and he returned the hug.

"Thank you, that makes me feel a little better." she said.

"A little?"

"The pain will never go away, but I will try to be strong, even though I'm weak." she said.

"You are not weak, never let anyone tell you that." he said.

"Thanks."

She then headed inside, and he felt a little better after that talk, he then went back inside to find Natsuki fully clothed and waiting by the stove.

"Well, what was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing, why was she looking through the window?"

"Maybe she was trying to ring the doorbell, but heard some noises and wanted to see what was going on."

She looked at him intently, but then said,

"Alright, I believe you, now let's finish these up."

They both finished up the cupcakes and were both pleased with the results, he then saw her out, helping her with her heavy bag, she leaned back and kissed him, saying,

"I was wrong about you, you're not so bad."

"Thank you."

"At sex, everything else, you fucking suck at."

"Aw, and I was feeling good and everything." he said.

She then laughed and said,

"See you at school."

Author's Notes:  
Wow, the last part of that chapter took a turn.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Sayori

CHAPTER THREE

SWEET SAYORI

Kyan sat alone that night, watching anime, much like he spent most of his nights, thinking about earlier that day when he fucked Natsuki, Sayori watched them.

Wonder how long she was watching, he thought.

Not that it really mattered, he'd make good on his promise to make her happy, that's what friends do for each other, after all.

It was then that the doorbell rang, this surprised him, because nobody was up this late at night, but no matter, he went over to the door and opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Sayori was standing in his doorway wearing a pink sweatshirt and blue shorts, she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sayori?" he asked, "What're you doing here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, I can't sleep much lately." she answered, sullenly, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." he said.

He let her in and she went over to his couch and sat down, hanging her head, he sat down next to her and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"I've been thinking too much about today." she answered.

"What about today?" he asked.

"Well, you and Natsuki, for one, and two, about what you said."

Guess I should've seen that coming, he thought.

"I'm just curious as to how that happened, weren't you guys just making cupcakes?"

He tried to find a way to answer this in a way that didn't sound like he was trying to fuck her the whole time, so he said,

"Things just sorta happened, one thing led to another, and next thing I know, we're having sex."

She looked like she was feeling worse after he had said that.

"Hey, how did you come to be staring through the window at us?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and said,

"To tell you the truth, I was watching."

"Watching?"

"Yes, I was watching you guys the whole time, I don't know why, but I couldn't look away from it. Almost like some force was making me watch." she said.

He didn't understand what she meant by that, but he continued to listen.

"And I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier, about devoting the rest of your days to making me feel better."

She then looked directly into his eyes, and said,

"I am glad that you told me that, Kyan."

"Well, you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed and what else are friends for?" he asked.

She looked away for a split second when he said that, but then, she came right back, resting her hand on his leg, stared into his eyes.

"Kyan, just for tonight..." she said as she got much closer to him, closing her eyes a bit, "I want us to not be friends."

He was about to protest, but she kissed him firmly on the lips, silencing him completely, she ran her hand up his leg and touched his dick through his pants, clutching it a bit.

He was going to push her away, but decided instead to give in and hold her close, she pulled away for a second and said,

"Let's go to your bedroom."

She led him by the hand, and he just followed along, not even trying to stop her at this point.

She continued to kiss him some more, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist, taking her closer to the bed.

"Hold on, let me get a condom."

She kept him from going to the drawer and instead, pulled him back, saying,

"No, don't, it'll ruin the pleasure."

"Yeah, but you'll-"

"I don't care! I just want you and you alone! I don't want anything separating you from me!" she exclaimed, through tears.

At that point, he didn't argue, she seemed hellbent on having unprotected sex and he wasn't going to stop her, she then pulled his shirt off and he pulled hers off, deciding to lean down and lick both of her perky little tits, which made her moan.

She laid flat on the bed, looking right up at him, he leaned down and kissed her, sliding his hand right into her shorts and caressing her pussy, she moaned a sweet moan at this.

As he rubbed her pussy, he continued to suck on both of her tits and this made her really happy.

He leaned up and looked directly into her eyes as he continued to rub her pussy and he liked the look of her eyes closing slightly and her moaning such sweet little moans.

"I want you to fuck me." she moaned.

He then pulled her shorts and panties off and looked directly in her eyes as he entered her, she cried out in pain for moment, letting him know that he had just taken her virginity.

I will have to clean more blood off of my sheets, it seems, he thought.

He thrusted himself inside her again and again, not taking his eyes off of hers, she grabbed him and held him as tight as she could as she moaned very loudly.

She seemed like she was crying a bit, too, but he knew that some girls tended to do that their first time.

He leaned down and nibbled on her neck a bit and she enjoyed this, she then did the same thing to his neck, even licking it.

"Don't stop! Please!" she moaned.

He really didn't want to, it felt too good.

He then brought her up to his level and continued to thrust himself into her as she looked directly into his eyes and wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"I'm gonna cum!" she exclaimed, "Cum with me, Kyan!"

He thrusted himself inside of her again and again, her moans getting louder and him getting closer and closer to the edge, they looked directly into each other's eyes as they both came at the exact same time.

She shook a tiny bit when she orgasmed and she fell back on him afterwards, saying,

"I'm sorry that I practically forced you to do that, I just wanted to know what it was like."

"I'm not complaining, it felt good for me, too."

He looked down to see a mixture of semen and blood coming out of her pussy, he never thought that he would see that be the pussy of his best friend, whom he just fucked.

"Sayori, I-"

"I know, it's weird, you just fucked your best friend that you've known since childhood, you must not have ever pictured this happening."

"Well, you're right about that."

"But you don't need to worry about it anymore."

"I don't?"

"Because after tonight, I am perfectly fine with just being your friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She then got up, put her clothes back on, and he saw her out, she smiled back at him and then, left.

"Well, that was quick." he said to himself, "Guess I'll wash my sheets in the morning."

Author's Notes:

Yes, I know that this chapter is short, but I didn't know how long to keep this one going for.


	4. Chapter 4 Alone With Monika

CHAPTER FOUR

ALONE WITH MONIKA

Kyan went to school the very next day, remembering his night with Sayori, she seemed so sad and yet, so happy at the same time, he didn't know how to feel about it.

He shook this from his mind as he entered the literature club, Monika was writing something on the board, when she was done, she turned around and said,

"Oh, hey, Kyan, how did things go with Natsuki and Yuri?"

"Pretty well, they were both very happy to have my help." he said.

In more ways than one, he thought to himself.

"Well, it looks like you're the first one here, aside from me, of course."

"Sure would seem that way."

This could be my chance, he thought, we're both alone and Monika has always seemed like she was into me, so it could work out.

"Kinda odd, most of the time, you and Sayori are the last to come in, how is she, by the way?" she asked.

"Oh, she's fine." he said, knowing full well that wasn't true.

"Good, I was very worried about her."

"Yeah, we talked late last night, she seemed pretty depressed, but after our talk, she seemed to be feeling a little better."

"Depressed? And what could she be depressed about?" she asked, sounding concerned.

About me fucking Natsuki, because she's in love with me, he thought.

"I don't know." he lied, "She didn't seem to know either."

"Well, I hope she doesn't start hurting herself over this." she said.

"She won't, she's stronger than that." he said.

Monika nodded and then, she walked up closer to him, saying,

"You know, I heard some interesting things recently."

"Oh?"

"When I texted Yuri, asking her how things were going with the decorations, she said that she had the best time of her life with you." she said.

Shit, he thought, is she onto me, too?

"Natsuki told me the exact same thing, except she told me that writing poems isn't the only thing you're good at." she said.

I'm losing my fucking chance, he thought.

"With Yuri, it could mean that she just liked being around you, but Natsuki, however, there could only be one explanation as to why she would say something like that."

I feel like I'm in a Phoenix Wright game, he thought.

"The both of you had sex, didn't you?" she asked.

I could lie, he thought, but I think she could see through it.

Kyan then opened his mouth and said,

"Yes." he said.

Great, there goes my fucking chance, he thought.

"I thought as much, Natsuki wouldn't say something like that, if that weren't the case." she said.

Monika then walked up closer to him and said,

"You know, I don't think they're gonna be here for quite a while."

His heart started pumping then.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing full well where this was going.

She then went over to both of the doors, locked them, and pulled down the shades over them, afterwards, she moved over to the other windows and pulled down the shades on them, as well.

"I mean, you could show me how good you are, in the meantime." she answered.

She then walked up to him, looked into his eyes with her beautiful green eyes, and then kissed him.

He started kissing her back, caressing her face and he grabbed her tits through her uniform, which made her moan a bit.

He pushed her up against her desk and started kissing her neck, and reaching his hand under her skirt to rub her pussy, she really enjoyed this and reached her hand into his pants and started rubbing his cock.

He then started to undo her uniform, first unbuttoning her shirt, and then, unbuttoning her undershirt, and pulling it off to reveal her pink bra, holding back her medium sized tits.

She then took off his shirt and unclipped her bra, he leaned down and sucked on her tits, which she really enjoyed.

"I want you to eat my pussy." she said.

To this, he obliged, and got down on his knees, reached up her skirt, pulled down her pink panties, and then, started licking her pussy.

She grabbed his hair and moaned really loudly, she started moving her hips a bit so that he could lick her pussy a little better and this made her moan even louder.

"Suck on my clit! Suck on my clit!" she moaned.

He obliged and sucked on it as good as he could, this made her moan a lot louder than before.

"Oh God, this feels so good! Oh!"

He liked the taste of her pussy so much that he almost couldn't stop licking it, but of course, he did so that he could get up and kiss her again.

"I guess it's your turn now, Kyan." she said as she got down on her knees.

She pulled down his pants, pulled his erection out, and then, took it into her mouth, which felt really good.

She looked right up at him with her beautiful green eyes as she swirled her tongue around his cock, she even took his cock out of her mouth so that she could suck on his balls a bit, which also felt really good.

"I want you to fuck my face." she said.

She then put both of her hands behind her back, he grabbed her head, and started fucking her beautiful mouth, he listened to her choke on it as he shoved it down her throat again and again and again, this felt really nice and Monika seemed to really enjoy it, too.

He took his cock out of her mouth and she gasped for air, her eyes were watery, messing up her makeup a bit, but she didn't seem to care, she then sat on the desk and spread her legs, smiling a really devious smile.

He then walked up and inserted his cock inside her, she moaned really loudly as he did and he started thrusting himself inside her again and again, making her moan louder and louder.

He grabbed her hips and started pounding her pussy as hard as he could, she really enjoyed this and moaned as loudly as she could as the desk shook a lot as he pounded her.

"Yes, tear my pussy up! AGH!" she moaned.

He then threw everything off of the desk so that she could lay down and take her pounding, he loved looking down upon her half-closed eyes as he pounded her pussy.

She then leaned up, kissed him, and said,

"Turn me around."

He then let her down off of the desk, turned her around, and inserted himself inside her once again, she gripped the desk as he began to pound her pussy again.

"Pull my hair!" she exclaimed.

He obliged and started pulling her hair as hard as he could as he continued to pound her, she continued to moan as loud as she could and he wondered if anyone else in the school could hear any of this, but he shook that thought aside and continued to pound Monika's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" she moaned, "I want you to cum on my face!"

Hearing this, he continued to pound her as hard as he could and pulled her head back far enough to where he could kiss her as he pounded her, she then screamed really loudly, letting him know that she just came really hard, and then, she got down on her knees, and looked up at him with her tongue sticking out as he stroked his cock, until he exploded all over her pretty little face.

She then sucked on the head of his cock a little bit, sucking some of the other cum off of his dick, and then, she ran her finger on her face and sucked on it, swallowing what was left.

"I can see why Natsuki was so happy to be around you now." she said, kissing his cock.

"I didn't think you were into rough sex." he said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kyan." she said, in return.

"I'd like to know more." he said.

"Of course, you would, but now, we need to get our clothes back on, they should be here any minute."

"Right, of course." he said.

They both put their clothes back on and she wiped all of the cum off of her face, which left her makeup a mess, she decided that she needed to wash off the makeup, in that case.

He hoped to God that none of this was gonna come back to bite him in the ass, he just fucked all of the girls at the literature club, and two of them knew about him fucking Natsuki.

Hopefully, they don't all start talking about it, he thought.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long for me to make another chapter, writer's block is a bitch, the next chapter should be the last.


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Bit Of Everybody

CHAPTER FIVE

A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYBODY

Kyan was asleep in his bed that night, he remembered fucking Monika's brains out, he remembered the sight of his cum on her pretty little face, he remembered just about everything from that day, he even remembered her sucking on his cock, her beautiful green eyes looking up at him as she took his cock in and out of her mouth, in fact, he could almost feel her doing it still.

It was then that he woke up, and oddly enough, he could still feel someone sucking on his cock, and what was even more odd was the fact that he could see a silhouette of a person under his blanket, he removed the covers and it was Yuri.

"Yuri?"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you." she said as she continued to suck him off.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was remembering our little...session together, Kyan." she said, "And how good you made me feel."

She continued to suck on his cock, only taking it out of her mouth to speak a few times,

"And I just couldn't help myself, so I...let myself in."

She broke into my house just to suck my cock, he thought, If she wasn't sucking on my cock right now, I would make her leave.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"No, of course not, especially if you're doing this."

"I thought not." she said.

Her tongue swirled around his cock, making it feel so good and get real nice and hard.

"KYAN!"

This made Kyan and Yuri jump out of their skin, including his bedroom light turning on and standing in the doorway was Natsuki, in a tshirt and nothing else.

"N-Natsuki! I-I can expla-"

Before he could finish, Natsuki cut him off and said,

"You're letting Yuri suck on your cock-" she exclaimed, before she pulled her tshirt off and revealed her hot naked body, "Without me?"

This caught him off guard, because he believed that he was dead for like a split second, but then, Natsuki laid on the bed next to Yuri and started helping her suck on his cock, the both of them running their lips up and down either end of his cock, their tongues both licking up and down his shaft at the same time, Natsuki even took his balls into her mouth as Yuri took his cock into her mouth, the combined pleasure was almost too much for him.

Natsuki and Yuri also started kissing at parts and this was also extremely hot.

Natsuki let Yuri suck on his cock and she even put her hands on her head and made her take the cock deeper into her mouth, which felt really good.

"Yeah, take that cock nice and deep, Yuri." she said.

After a minute, she let go of Yuri and she gasped for air, and Natsuki took Kyan's cock in her mouth right after that, getting a good taste of Yuri's spit.

Kyan had never had such a good blowjob in his entire life, but during this, he couldn't help, but question the fact that both Natsuki and Yuri broke into his house and had both started sucking on his cock.

Not to mention the fact that Natsuki and Yuri were both madly in love with him, so them both finding out about the other and neither one of them getting pissed at neither him or each other really concerned him.

But he had no time to worry about this, because Sayori was also standing in the doorway, but was wearing the same pink shirt and shorts as the night prior, she didn't say anything, though, but merely just watched.

Then, suddenly, Natsuki turned around and said,

"Ah, Sayori, come to join us?"

"I-I really-"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she said as she got up and brought Sayori over to them.

She seemed to be the only person here that was acting like herself, is what Kyan was thinking.

"Help Yuri suck his cock, I'm going to do something else." she said.

So, Sayori knelt near Yuri, nervously, and slowly started putting her lips on his cock, while looking up at Kyan with her bright blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsuki climbed on top of Kyan and said,

"Since you decided to start the party without me, your punishment is eating my pussy for a few minutes."

Not much of a punishment, since Kyan loved to eat pussy, but he wasn't going to say anything, instead he laid there as Natsuki lowered her pussy down onto his face and he started licking it, she started moaning.

"Ah, yes, Yuri, you were right, he does know how to eat pussy." she moaned.

"Told you." Yuri said.

He grabbed at Natsuki's waist as he continued to lick her pussy and Yuri and Sayori continued to suck on his cock.

There's no way that this could get any better, he thought.

"Hey, one of you jump on his cock!" Natsuki moaned, "I wanna stick my tongue in someone's mouth while he sticks his tongue in my pussy!"

He didn't see who jumped on his cock, but he did, in fact, feel his cock slide inside of someone's pussy, and he could hear them kissing Natsuki, he wished that he could see who it was.

"Suck on her tits." Natsuki moaned.

Now, he REALLY wished that he could see what was going on, because it sounded like they were all pleasuring one another and he really wanted to get a good look at it.

Natsuki then started grinding on his face to make sure that he got every single part of her pussy.

After a few minutes of this, Natsuki finally got herself off of his face and he was able to see who was riding his cock, and it turned out to be Yuri and he saw that Sayori was the one sucking on her tits as she rode him.

"Sayori, get over here, I wanna taste Yuri now." she said.

Sayori did as she said and Natsuki kneeled next to Yuri and started sucking on her tits while rubbing her clit as she continued to ride Kyan.

Sayori got next to Kyan and started taking off her clothes, revealing her cute little naked body and she said,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay away, I just can't help myself." she said, "You're just too good of a fuck."

She then started kissing him and she got on top of him and started grinding on his face, too, so he started eating her pussy, too, listening to her sweet moans as he did.

And she apparently started making out with Yuri, because he started hearing kissing again.

"Okay, my turn." Natsuki said.

Kyan then felt his cock slide out of someone's pussy and slide into a really tight one, he knew that this was Natsuki.

It was also made blatantly obvious from Natsuki telling Yuri that it was her turn, but it takes Kyan a while to process things sometimes.

He heard Sayori making out with Natsuki and he fucking hated still that he couldn't see any of it, even if he was eating a pussy, it still annoyed him.

"Okay, girls, I think we should start letting him take charge." Natsuki said.

It sounded like both Sayori and Yuri agreed, and Sayori got off of him and Natsuki got into a doggy position, while Yuri laid down in front of her with her legs spread and Sayori sat on Yuri's face, this looked extremely hot to Kyan and he didn't hesitate to slide his cock inside of Natsuki and watch her go down on Yuri who, in turn, started eating Sayori's pussy.

This was almost too much for him to handle, three girls at once and they were all pleasing each other, he had never had a session like this before, and he liked it.

But as he was fucking Natsuki, he noticed something very eerie in the corner of his room, in the shadow of his closet door, he thought that he could see green eyes staring back at him, and almost a silhouette of what looked like Monika, touching herself.

He tried to ignore this and continue fucking the girls, but the image was stuck in his mind.

"Alright, Yuri, get under me. Sayori, stay down there and help me." Natsuki demanded.

Natsuki stayed in the doggy position while Yuri slid herself under her, where Yuri's face was near Kyan's cock and he felt her tongue lick his ballsack and he saw that Natsuki and Sayori were both eating Yuri out, he continued to thrust himself inside Natsuki, all the while Yuri was licking his ballsack.

"Make her choke on your cock, Kyan." Natsuki moaned.

He then pulled his cock out of Natsuki and shoved it inside Yuri's mouth, which felt really nice and he could hear her choking on it, which made it even better.

"Yeah, that sounds so hot." Natsuki said as she made out with Sayori.

He then slid his cock back inside of Natsuki and they continued.

Kyan just couldn't help just how hot all of these positions were, and then, the positions changed once again when Natsuki said,

"Oh, Sayori, I'm sorry, Yuri and I have been taking too much of the fun, we haven't even let you fuck him yet!"

So then, Natsuki moved and made Yuri move, as well, Sayori then laid down in front of Kyan with both Yuri and Natsuki at her side and he slid himself inside her, while looking into her bright blue eyes, she let out a moan as he did and then, Natsuki and Yuri started sucking on both of her tits, which was really hot to watch and they both even started rubbing her clit at the same time.

They both came in and kissed her one at a time, as well, which was also really hot, and then, Kyan felt on the verge of cumming and said,

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum on all of us, Kyan." Natsuki said.

"Yes, give us your cum." Yuri said.

And so, he continued to pound Sayori until finally, he pulled out and they huddled together close enough to where he blasted all three of them in the face with his cum, it looked so hot being all over them and they all started sucking on his cock at the same time afterwards, which felt nice.

"Nice job, ladies."

The voice came from the shadow of his closet door and sure enough, Monika was standing there, wearing a see-through nightie, and she came in and started licking the cum off of each of their faces and made out with each of them, in turn.

"To you, as well, Kyan." she said as she sucked on his cock, as well.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to watch?" she asked.

"No-W-Well, yes, but why are you here is what I meant." he said.

"Well, I figured since you succeeded in fucking all of us like you set out to do, I figured that I would reward you with allowing you to fuck all of us." she said.

"But you didn't fuck me with them." he said.

"No, but you wouldn't have fucked me anyways-Hell, you wouldn't have really fucked any of us either way if it wasn't for the writer." she said.

"What're you-"

"Oh yeah, by the way, you're a hentai harem protagonist and this is a story written by a virgin who still lives with his parents." she said.

"Wh-Wha-"

"In fact, it just shows just how badly he wanted to simulate fucking every girl in this game with how he altered the story at some parts, like making that Sayori came back to your place to have sex when she was supposed to commit suicide, and making that I was into BDSM, which-Well, that could be true, I am mysterious after all, and that was a really hot chapter, if I might say so myself." she continued.

"I am horribly confused." he said.

"Of course, you would be, you don't have the knowledge of the fourth wall like I do."

"The fourth wall, what?"

"Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little hentai fanfic, I really hope it fulfilled your deepest fantasies about your favorite Doki Doki girls, and I really hope that RPG is satisfied, as well. But he would be, he probably jerks off to every single one of these chapters, what a sicko." she said.

"Who're you talking to?"

"The people who're reading this right now, who're most likely jerking off right now, or they're those weird people who don't jerk off while reading or watching hentai, in which case, why would you be watching or reading it if you're not going to jerk off, what's wrong with you? That's what it's for. But I think I dragged on long enough, see ya." she said.

"What the fu-"

"Oh, and by the way, I've been manipulating these girls the whole time." Monika said.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot." he said.

Author's Notes:

Well, that chapter took a strange turn, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this short hentai story, I'm probably not going to make another one of these.


End file.
